bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryōta Hachirō
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13, Royal Guard, Dragonforce | occupation = | previous occupation = 5th Division Captain, Royal Guardsmen, Shadow Head-Captain | team = | previous team = 5th Division | partner = | previous partner = Koichi Hiroshi | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = | clan = | status = Deceased | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not revealed }} :As rough as rusted steel. - Kenji-Taichō Ryōta Hachirō (亮太八郎, Hachirō Ryōta), known by his moniker Ryōta "Fullmetal" Hachirō (亮太 錬金術 八郎, Hachirō Renkinjutsu Ryōta) and later by his title Blank Commander (欠魂将, Burankushou), was the former Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, preceding Shinji Hirako following the Blood War, as well as a former Captain in the Royal Guard. He later joined the Dragonforce in Heisekai as its Shadow Head-Captain but lost his life during the Collapse. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Days of Carnage arc *Days of Carnage Trickster arc *Trickster Strikes Part II Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Soul Society arc *Bonding Through Hell: The Clash Of Four Captains! *To The 4th Division Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Inventions *'Blank Solution' (欠魂解答, Burankukaitou): an invention which enabled Ryōta to manipulate the power of the s as he saw fit for purposes such as regeneration and restriction, without changing his own spiritual make-up or endangering himself. The research and observations Ryōta made during this period enabled the Soul Society to fully understand a Blanks nature as well as the nature of a Shinkūmyō, which was considered a significant contribution to Soul Society, hence his promotion to the Royal Guard. Equipment *'Ōken clothing:' Ryōta's fur-lined coat was made by Senjumaru Shutara using the hair and bones of the Royal Guard, and thus possesses formidable defensive qualities. *'Ōken staff:' Ryōta carried a staff forged from the hair and bones of the Royal Guard which he created himself upon his promotion, which thus possessed formidable hardness; ideal for concussive blows. Powers and Abilities : As a member of the Royal Guard Ryōta has the Ōken imparted in his very bones by the , allowing him travel to and from the . Ryōta was the one responsible for taking Kenji Hiroshi to the Soul King's Palace to prepare him for his coming battle with Averian, showing that he can permit others as well. Blank Manipulation: Ryōta was capable of manipulating the Blanks as he saw fit even though he wasn't the or a Shinkūmyō, thanks to extensive research and what Ryōta dubbed his Blank Solution. He could manipulate the Blanks energy to regenerate lost limbs and heal injuries or attack his opposition. Using his own memories he could also create solid copies of individuals he had met, who wielded the original's power on a smaller scale. : Ryōta possessed monstrous levels of powerful spiritual energy. During his Captaincy he was the only Captain capable of engaging the real Averian solo without any form of assistance, with the former claiming Ryōta was the primary threat to his plans. Using the Blanks his spiritual power is heightened. Zanpakutō Ryōta's Zanpakutō took the form of a with a square-shaped guard and brown hilt-wrapping. He commonly kept it sheathed at his waist, preferring the use of his Ōken staff. *' :' Ryōta has never been shown shouting the release command or name of his Zanpakutō, instead releasing the blade silently and instantly. When released his Zanpakutō breaks down into a form of liquid armour which then covers Ryōta's entire body in hardened steel, to the point he can snap the blades of Zanpakutō. :Shikai Special Ability: Ryōta's Zanpakutō was primarily a defensive-type; the armour covering his body was strong enough to shrug off all but the fiercest of attacks. Coupled with his Ōken clothing Ryōta was rarely injured at all during battle when he released his Zanpakutō. In addition to its defensive prowess Ryōta also demonstrated the ability to alter the battlefield to suit his needs. He could summon a literal forest of steel spikes from the ground to skewer his opposition. *' :' Not revealed. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Former Captains